Patch
Patch 'is a character from Disney's 101 Dalmatians. Best Friends: Collette (girlfriend), Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Shasta, RoseBud, Riolu, The Shadow, Nightwing, Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse Rivals: Mooch (He was once Collette's boyfriend.) Worst Enemies: Cruella De Vil, Discord, Cecliate Info Patch had heard of a war that was going on. He tried staying out of it, but soon decided to help the heroes. Patch has a girlfriend named Collette, a daughter of Lady and Tramp. He loves her very, very much and is willing to risk his life for her. When Patch went to join the heroes, Collette went with him. Trusty's Sacrifice When Trusty was killed by Discord, he wanted to avenge him. But this nearly got him killed as he was blasted out of a window by The Dystopia League. Luckily, Patch was rescued by his friends. Collette was extremely worried for the love of her life when she heard what happened. But she was VERY happy to know that Patch was okay. Danielle's Betrayal After Danielle had betrayed the heroes and joined forces with Discord, Patch felt angry at her. He comforted Collette when she was upset about the whole ordeal. Rescue When Lady, Tramp and Annette are kidnapped, Patch and Collette decide to go rescue them. They don't go alone though, cause Shasta, Rosebud, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Nyla go with them. But sometime during the journey, the evil cat Sarash attacked the group. Lucky fought him, but was suddenly injured. Sarash was about to slash Lucky, but Patch stopped the attack. However, he was scratched in the eye, leaving a scar on him. Legends Of Light and Darkness Patch and his group were found by Bender after they had saved Scamp, Angel and Annette. He was glad that they were safe. After getting info on what had happened, Patch felt happy knowing his friends were saved. Before Scamp left to find Logan, Patch wished him luck. Both Patch and Collette are ready to fight with the heroes. Despite what Bender said, Patch believes that whatever happens will happen. Patch and Collette run into V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel and Linkara who are all heping in the battle with the villains. Patch suggest that in order to get to Nightmare Rarity they must have Pollo beam down Alucard so he can make his way to her Patch then tags along with Colette and V as they storm Quantirch and dipose of him. Afterwords, he talks with V and Collette about what they believe what might happen after the war is over. After the betrayal of Sari, Patch tells Katara that though he's just as angry at Sari as she is, he knows that revenge won't solve anything. Katara understood this, but still planned on making Sari pay for Anng's death. What she doesn't know is that Patch plans on bringing Anng back with a magical book on reviving the dead. He knows it's risky, but he didn't want Katara to be alone anymore. He also knew that everyone NEEDED Anng...now more than ever. Patch was glad that the war was over, but he had a feeling that another war would one day come. So he vowed to be there to help when the time comes. Robby in Transylvania 'Friends Pongo (father), Perdita (mother), Lucky (brother), Cadpig (sister), Rolly (brother), other 95 puppies (siblings), Thunderbolt, Collette (girlfriend and future wife), Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Boomer, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Puss in Boots, Taven, Riolu, Meloetta, Zorua, Dewott, Mienfoo, Servine, The Shadow, Nightwing, Venus (future daughter), Shasta (best friend), RoseBud, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara 'Enemies' Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper, Little Lightning, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Cecliate, King Mungar, Mungar's Allegiance, Shinnok, Shinnok's Empire, Darth Sion, Darth Sion's Empire, Selim Bradley, Selim's Alliance, Duskmon, Duskmon's Alliance, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkside, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac 'Theme of music for Patch' *Truly Madly Deeply (sung by Savage Garden) (For romantic moments between Patch and Collette) *Sound the Bugle (For when Patch feels depressed after his deadly fight with the traitorous Mooch, which deeply sadens Saba, Mooch's girlfriend) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Sibling Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Nicest Characters Category:Partner Category:Patch and Collette Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Future member of the Child Avengers Category:Roleplaying Category:Pure Good Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Guardians of Hope Category:Main Leaders of the Guardians of Hope Category:Son of Hero Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Pets Category:Orphans Category:Second in Command Category:The Heart Category:Peace Seekers Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Badass Normal Category:Dogs Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters